


A Big problem

by Freddy1X



Series: Two Worlds [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anubis - Freeform, Freddy - Freeform, Gangs, Humans, Implied Violence, Mr. Big - Freeform, OC deaths, Two worlds, ambassador, mafioso - Freeform, mediation, negotiation, nick wilde - Freeform, supernatural. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddy1X/pseuds/Freddy1X
Summary: Mr. Big and some of his 'competitors' takeMeup onMymediation offer.  A mob war is on the horizon andIam here to prevent it.Myfirst case of working with the 'families' turns out to be more personal thanIexpected.
Series: Two Worlds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937995





	A Big problem

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Zootopia and all characters within it are owned by Disney corporation.  
> I am just visiting with a few of my friends to play in that world.
> 
> Bold-ed pronouns and names such as **I** , **My** , **Our** , **Nick** , etc. are used to indicate the collected mammal/human/unity being. We haven't developed better pronoun system to express this yet.

“Hi, I'm Freddy. But not one of the physical ones you can see, the fox or human. No, I'm the third part of our companion team, their unity. The part that combines us. I am speaking to you now through direct use of my avatar with his cooperation. When **We** first became unified, **We** thought that We were only the two physical beings joined together by an effect **We** called unity. As the partnership continues **We** realize that I am a separate being. I coordinate **Our** lives together, and **We** work cooperatively.

Most of this story will be of my telling, with a little follow up from my human. The following account is what I observe while we are busy resolving the problem presented to us by Mr. Big and the other families.

\---  
'Why did it have to be Terry?'  


This is the first thought, loud and clear, of **My** human when Mr. Big shows **Us** to Terry's current 'room' at the mansion while he is revealing the details about his need for **My** diplomatic assistance.  
I join my fox to further explore **Our** human's memory. Unified in mind as **We** are, there are still many individual memories that remain for **Us** to explore.

'His name is Terry Bullinger. Or 'Terry-Bull' as was his nicknamed in high school. With such an obvious reference in his name, there must be a large bovine companion out there for him. One that he will never get to know. Physically and behaviorally, this Terry fit the description. He was large and strong, but the sort who didn't need to exert much effort to maintain such a physique. He was always outgoing and knew what he wanted, along with how to get it.  


We knew each other well enough through high school. We never clashed or did things together, we just hung out in different cliques. He was not a bully either, at least from what I saw or heard. Confidence and leadership was his way. He did lean towards the 'bad boy' image. I think that it was mostly to attract the women. He had no problems finding a date all through school. A B-plus student for sure, a letterman, and a leader. After graduation, I lost track of him. We just drifted apart, each on our own course.'  


By the time this current debacle is shut down, he was still working as a lieutenant with one of the 'families' on Earth. But he grew impatient and with access to two worlds, thought the time was right to leave his boss and start his own 'family business', recruiting his own members and customers from both worlds, many taken from rival well established 'families'. In doing so he stepped on a lot of toes. Because of this, a mob war was brewing. The various bosses found out that something was happening in their ranks and had rounded up most of the offenders within their reach. They then started accusing each other of territorial encroachment. Perhaps Terry wanted a war where the combatants did the work of eliminating each other while leaving Terry there to take over what was left.

 **My** job is to seek out the truth, de-escalate the tensions, and restore a more peaceful coexistence of the families, and by extension, the communities they rule. **I** knew at the time **I** offered **My** services to Mr. Big, that it could expose **Me** to some very unpleasant business.  
'For the greater good.'  
**I** keep telling **My** self.

Mr. Big is a powerful member of his profession and I hold considerable power in mine, We are equals. But I'm younger and he sometimes calls me 'pup'.  
'Is he looking to me as another son?'  
I know that he considers the Wilde-Hopps as his son and daughter.

 **I** suspect that this is a test of **My** pledge to confidentiality. Perhaps Terry told Mr. Big, or perhaps the shrew had gotten the information some other way. What **I** am certain of is that Mr. Big is aware of **My** connection, through My human part, with the ringleader of this debacle. My guardian sense tells me that this is true. It's not definitive, it's feelings I receive, not facts, left-brain things, but with both of me there the impression is strong. It is because Mr. Big is a guardian. The true depth of this ability I will never reveal to any other mammal or human.

Big gives us a list. On it is one other contact on Furth and three on Earth. We each make a copy, using a private shorthand, then return the original to Big.  
“Only us two can read this.”  
A companion says while holding out his copy to show to the shrew. 

\---  
**Our** plan is for **My** assistant, the human, will travel to Earth. He is able to 'read' humans better than **My** ambassador can. **My** ambassador, the fox, will handle the two families here. He is able to 'read' mammals better than my assistant can. It will arouse less interest to see **Us** this way among the normal fauna of each world. The same fauna types will be true of **My** security escorts. **We** will stay in constant mental contact while interviewing the involved parties. Our whereabouts is to be well known, but who we meet or what is the mission never revealed. **We** are already on the inside with the Big family. With the other families we will start on neutral ground, probably meeting at a restaurant.

 **Our** constant mental contact during the interviews also allows one of **Us** to take written notes for the other, in the same private shorthand. Thus **I** have no need for bugs or recorders, something that would probably get a part of **Me** hurt.

When we first meet each detainee I tell them:  
“I am the closest thing you will get to a lawyer. I think that you know that. You know the trouble that you are in. There is at least one boss who wants your blood.”  
They always recognize me, as either avatar, what with the publicity of **My** recent past. How can they not. There are always guards, so anything they say will be known to the bosses. **I** am only there to hear for **Myself** , and draw **My** own conclusions. Most have obviously been roughed up or in a few cases severely beaten. 

**My** assistant finds a guardian among the bosses he interviews. **We** will find time after this is over to explore his potential.

One Chicago gang involved is Yakoza, operating in the Chinatown district. **I** suspect that their prisoner, a sheep, will end up on a menu in this restaurant where we meet if I can't improve his standing. Mutton is served here.

\---  
The negotiations are over. They have **My** recommendations. I have done **My** best to limit the conflict. Most of the bosses are satisfied. There is one last thing that **I** must do...

 **I** am 'required' to witness several executions at the insistence of the gathered bosses in their home locations. Today will be Terry and a mountain goat who are getting 'iced' in Mr. Big's office. Both of **Me** , other bosses, and their security attend. **I** have my security stay away. **I** don't want them tainted or forced to testify. Mr. Big keeps both of **Me** in the front row to see this. **We** get stares and pleading eyes from the prisoners, but they don't speak. Since they are larger animals the executions must be done one at a time. The goat is first and once he sees the open pit he makes noise and struggles to the end. It is no mistake that the second in command was first to go so that Terry could see it all. Now it is Terry's turn. **I** can see when they open the trap door again, the other body seems to have sunk and the underground river's current has taken it away. He looks **My** way one more time. **My** human shakes and lowers his head in shame no longer able to meet Terry's gaze. He goes without a sound or a struggle. There is some thrashing to be heard under the floor each time. **I** can never forget the looks on their faces.

With him so dispatched, **I** am now an accessory to two more murders. This assures those around **Me** of **My** pledge of confidentiality, and ensures **My** silence. **I** have earned my creds with them and in a sense, **I** am a member of the 'family' hierarchy now. **I** can never speak about any of this, even to console the victim's families.

Once the last execution is over, bears replace the carpet over the trap door. Mr. Big wears a big, sinister grin.  
“There you have it, gentle-mammals, those two will never trouble us again. I thank you all for being here, and a special thanks to the Freddys for their assistance in this matter. He has promised us to continue his assistance in the larger matters of resolving our mutual conflicts, but our daily operations are our own." **We** give them a weak smile and a bit of a a wave at his kind words. **I** hope that future 'projects' go better.

Each family leaves in it's small group, pausing to shake a paw and hand as they pass **Us** , and on to finish their greeting with Big. **I** overhear some of the other mammals and humans talking about how they marvel at the convenience and efficiency of Mr. Big's icing pit. Some even ask about how they can achieve something like it.

\---  
While my companions watch the polar bears tidy up the room, I feel a 'summoning'. I leave them to go to that non-physical place where I truly exist. When they realize that I have left them, they turn to each other and simultaneously whisper.  
“He's gone.” They are isolated, each on his own now. I have promised that I will never leave them like this unless they are together They pull closer to wait for my return. 

I find Anubis is waiting for me. I occasionally meet him in this place when he calls me to visit from time to time. I have met other legends in this place. Yes, they are real. I know of others that I am certain I will meet in time, then again, this place seems to be timeless.  
'Am I timeless also? If so, what happens to my avatars?'  
> Anubis looks just like the ancient Egyptians depicted, black fur, wearing the skirt, and carrying his 'Was Scepter'. Here I am dressed just like on earth in the modern uniform I chose, including my collar and tag.  
'It's how people expect me to look. Only now I am an amalgam of both of my companions, much like Anubis.'  
I have met him here a few times before for similar reasons. Shortly after I arrive, Terry walks up looking lost and nervous. He says to us:  
“I followed the light.” I wave briefly as he walks our way, his attention clearly is on Anubis. I greet Terry and express my regret that I couldn't do more. He understands and does not hold it against me. He seems happy to see someone he knows. Then there is the other he knows from legend. It's why Terry is here. Anubis will take him away for the final judgment. It seems certain that he will not fare well.

'It's Terry's soul, or spirit that I am looking at.'  
Terry's appearance is mostly human, with enough mammal features that I can Identify him as an elk. This soul is not complete however. There is the still living real world elk that is the other part, yet to reach this place. The complete soul that Anubis needs to collect. I expect that this Terry will be spending his time in a purgatory, to wait for the other. Most other mammals or humans will not have this duality, and are complete within themselves. It's how most animal-kind exists. Single soul, single body.

Anubis waves his arm in a sweeping gesture to indicate Terry as a whole.  
“Now you see why I called you here Freddy. Terry is missing his mammal half. He cannot advance to the next realm without it. I ask that you find his mammal. Explain what has happened. Guide him. Terry's destiny depends on how the other Terry lives his life.” “Wait here.” He then walks Terry over to a very ornate archway set in the side of the nothingness that opens into what looks like a pastoral outdoors. I should have noticed it before now, with how it stands out from the nothing surrounding us. I hear him speak to Terry.  
“Wait for me in here, I will be along soon to explain things. Make yourself comfortable, Look around if you wish.” Anubis returns to me.  
“We were watching when you were 'conceived'. That happened the moment your companions first touched. You were 'born' when their unity took place. It is the same with how I came to be. Unlike you, my companions were confined to the Earth for **Our** first 53 centuries together. Now that the portal is working, my wolf can finally visit his home world again. **We** will be looking up descendants from his side for a while. There are quite a few after so long. But **We'll** go to your therapy group right-off and explain what has happened.” He next mutters to the side, I can barely hear the words  
“Immortality is a a curse.” Looking back my way he says,  
“I'm sorry, we had to do this to you.” He steps back to look me over.  
“It is correct that you are not the best choice if we wanted an ambassador.” My ears fold back a bit and I look down at my hind paws in shame.  
'I knew it.'  
“Don't be that way. You have expressed this yourself in our previous meetings. But I can tell you this now, you are the best choice for this job. You have performed well. Expect Bast to be calling for you soon. There is no hurry, we have plenty of time. There are many others in this realm waiting to meet you. Well, that's all. Best you get back to your companions. They are getting worried.”

\---  
While I am gone Mr. Big notices that my companions are distressed, and asks that we join him for a private meeting. Once there, we have some small talk. He mentions how the pawparazzi had been annoying lately, bothering his nephew and Kevin's son among others and decided to take action. Suddenly the pawparazzi and paparazzi are no longer bothering any of the companion teams. I had noticed their lack of interest but presumed that they had moved on. He has private investigators on his employ, some shadier, some fully legit who do something to make the matter no longer a problem for us. Of course Mr. Big does not know that part of our distress at this moment is because our unity is gone and are we are two isolated beings, not combined team we are used to.

Once I have returned I have some final words with Mr. big after the rest are gone, borrowing my ambassador, because he is more comfortably closer to Big's size, to speak directly. I can see it in Big's eyes that he realizes that he is talking with a different me that is not the fox.  
“I presume that I have passed your test and that you may call upon **Us** in the future. Please be aware that my staff are not bound by the same diplomatic immunity privilege as me and my avatars. Have your staff be discrete when making requests for my services.”

\---  
The next day, Officer Nick Wilders visits me in my office at an embassy. My fox companion is out on an unrelated project so I officiate today. My unity is watching in the background like most days. I look up from the boring papers spread out on my desk, happy for the interruption when I hear the knock.  
“Hey, Officer Wilders, nice to see you! How are things going at the 'Wild and Wilder Agency'?”  
I give him a big smile and offer my hand. I know how this nickname bugs all four of them, the **Judys** and the **Nicks**. Nick huffs and pushes back:  
“It's the Two-Worlds Law Enforcement Agency.“ He pauses for emphasis.  
“Ambassador.” My smile only grows. He accepts my offered hand and we shake. We sit down. I can easily guess at why he is here. He tells me that **They** are investigating a recent disturbance among the crime families and one recently missing Terry Bullinger, along with a few other associated mammals and humans.  
“I am aware of the recent issue and I know that it has been resolved.”  
If the Two-Worlds Law Enforcement Agency have been following my recent movements as expected, they will have noticed how the areas of **My** visits this week were near 'family' strongholds. He understands **My** meaning. Without actually saying it, **I** have told him:  
'I know what went down and diplomatic immunity means that I can't give you any details.'  
He will of course interview my staff and security. They are not covered by any immunity privileges. It will not make any difference in the final report and he knows this too. He adds some lines to his notepad. In the end his report will conclude that the matter is resolved and after tying up some loose ends, the case is closed.

Something occurs to me since Nick is staying here longer than necessary.  
“Uh..., where's your companion?”  
They are seldom apart.  
“He's ransacking your liquor cabinet. I'm here to distract you.' Nick's smile has shifted to smug. I jump up from my chair.  
“What! That's for official diplomatic schmoozing, not you shifty fleabags!”  
The irony of my statement is that is a good description of the intended recipients. I fly over my desk intent on the door and saving my poor adult medications. Instead Nick catches me mid-air as I leave the other edge of my desk, both spinning about each other as he sandbags my forward momentum.  
“Relax, he's just submitting our reports.” He lets go once I stop. I do relax.  
'Right, the weekly report.'  
"Besides, that bottle of cognac is half empty!” “Not the Remy Martin...”  
He prevents my from resuming my run.  
“Easy there, we took the Hennessy XO. We don't want that dusty old bottle. Besides, it's for a good cause. Finnik's birthday is next week. We'll tell him you sent it.” “I can live with that.”  
I can hear my companion and unity laughing in my mind. I'll show them that I can instigate a fox-level prank. They grow quiet when they feel what I have planned.  
“Since I'm up anyway...”

In the meeting room we find 'Little Nick' waiting for us with the bottle of cheaper stuff in paw. He is not trying to hide it. No doubt he was warned by his companion that we were on the way. I walk past the fox to the cabinet and pull out the other bottle, quickly exchanging it for the one already in Nick's paws. Their eyes go wide.  
“Take this one to the party. Once Finnik has had two or so shots, tell him 'That will be 10 thousand Zollars.' 'That I have his tab waiting for payment when he is ready.' After he pisses himself, hand him the bottle and tell him I said 'happy birthday.' I want pictures and video of the whole event.”  
The Nick's smile at that once they get their lower jaws back in place.  
I send them on their way, leaning on the reception desk to watch.  
“Sir, was that the Louie Thirteenth?” “Yeah...”  
I just smile as the door closes behind the officers.

\---  
The job is finally over. **I** have barely held up this extra day. All other business has been canceled and the three of **Me** are going to drop everything for a day. A long huddle is the only way that **I** can get through this. Before it starts **I** offer a private toast to Terry, from **My** ambassador to **My** assistant:  
“I'm sorry Terry, and **I** will never forget you. It was for the grrreater good that **We** did this.”  
**My** assistant returns:  
“May you grrraze in lush fields.”  
**We** clink **Our** wineglasses to finish the toast and drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Anubis was already prominently worshiped in 3150 BCE or around 5170 years ago. Historically considered to be based on a jackal, recent research has determined that the golden jackal living in the region is actually a smaller species of wolf. So in this story Anubis is a wolf. The 'Was Scepter' is the long staff he carries. 
> 
> I have a few more side stories lined up. They will be posted when I feel that they are ready.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by.  
> Freddy,  
> living it.


End file.
